


Stars Come Crashing Down

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Depressed Lance (Voltron), Depression, It has nothing to do with the plot it’s just there, I’m too tired for this, Langst, Modern AU, Suicidal Lance (Voltron), Suicide, Trichotillomania, geniunely don’t know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He is a star, and he came crashing downorLance has a breakdown





	Stars Come Crashing Down

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, it’s 1am??? What am I doing???? Secondly, this is literally just me throwing some problems onto characters who don’t deserve it ngl

Perhaps you know the feelings that come with depression. Maybe you have felt first hand how the unwanted emotions can sneak up on you, then pounce on your mental stability. You may understand how you can do nothing except bear witness from the sidelines of your mind as your previously intact mental situation suddenly dissipates. Not leaving a trace of its existence behind. It disappears. 

To say the least, Lance McClain was an acquaintance to the feeling of these unwanted emotions. After suffering a relapse from his trichotillomania earlier that same day, depression struck once again. It brought a storm of emotions that his already weakened mindset couldn’t stand against. The storm won, and his stability crashed and burned. Leaving him defenceless against what more was to come from the hurricane in his mind.

Before he had time to process what was happening, he pulled at the short hair on his head. Lance quickly moved his arms away, wrapping them around his legs, curling into a ball as his sobs grew louder and louder. The thought of what he had done sent him spiralling down further. His breakdown worsened by a tenfold. 

He promised the people who cared for him that he would stop pulling out his hair, that he would do everything in his ability to get over his mental illness. He broke that promise. Instead of his eyelashes or scalp, Lance picked at more easily hidden areas, such as his limbs. He had already broken the promise to his loved ones, however he couldn’t help but feel as if he had travelled back in time, to a place where he was before then. He felt that he had worsened the break. 

Lance sat there for what could have been a millennia with nothing but his destructive thoughts. He couldn’t take anything anymore, so take it he wouldn’t. Lance shakily stood up, his legs like jelly from his breakdown and his breathing ragged. He moved towards his draws, opening one with clammy hands as he locked his eyes onto the first aid kit. He stood there for a minute, studying the small pouch, filled with miscellaneous items that could heal. But Lance didn’t want to be healed. He pulled out what he had came for. The thing that had to power to end it all. Painkillers. 

He said his silent goodbyes, not that the people they were meant for had heard his words. He moved towards his bed and lay down. Lance McLain closed his eyes for the final time. 

Some stars come crashing down. And Lance McClain was one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> That was very short but what can I say, my creativity and will to write both simultaneously disappear after 10 minutes, leaving me with either incomplete or very short stories. And thus, h e r e w e a r e


End file.
